fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Goku (SSBR)
This article is about Goku's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Goku. Goku (猿（ごくう）, Gokū) is the main character in Yūyūki . He is the hero of the game. Rough, rude, and often selfish, he attempted to take over heaven with Gyumaou, but was caught and exiled to a far corner of the world by Oshakasama. He learns the importance of kindness and diligence through his travels with Chao, who is the second main character and heroine of the game. Attributes TBA Unlocking Methods *Completing Tower of Smash with all default characters. *Collecting 500 Trophies. *Having him join you in Clash of Dimensions If any of these methods are cleared, except for the third one, the player has to fight Goku in a match, in Oshakasama. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Goku pokes his staff forwards. Very quick and decent range but low knockback. *'Dash attack' -Goku sweeps forwards with his staff. Deals slight vertical knockback. *'Forward tilt' - Goku swings his staff forwards. *'Up tilt '- Goku swings his staff upwards in an arc. *'Down tilt '- Goku crouches and pokes his staff forwards on the ground. Can cause opponents to trip. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Goku steps forwards charging his staff and then thrusts it forward, dealing high damage and knockback. It is a very predictable move, however. *'Up smash' - Much like the forward smash, Goku thrusts his staff, but upwards instead of forwards. Deals higher damage if opponents are hit by the tip. *'Down smash' - Goku spins along with his staff like a twister, dealing rack-up damage but low knockback. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Goku performs a swinging kick. *'Forward aerial' - Goku swings his staff forwards. *'Back aerial '- Goku swings his staff backwards. *'Up aerial '- Goku spins his staff upwards, like a propeller. *'Down aerial' - Goku hops on top of his staff and thrusts it downward, falling at high speed and burying it into the ground. Deals high damage. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Goku traps opponents by entangling them with his tail, then throws them forwards. *'Back throw' - Goku traps opponents in the same manner, but throwing them backwards. *'Up throw' - Throws opponents with tail upwards and then bats them with his staff. *'Down throw' - Goku puts enemy on the ground, hops on top of his staff and thrusts it on them, causing vertical knockback. *'Aerial Grab' - Entangles opponent with tail while falling, causing continuous damage. Falls on opponent, sending them flying. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Decoy': Goku becomes invisible for 1.5 seconds, leaving behind a decoy of himself which, after 1.5 seconds, causes a small smoking explosion that deals damage. This move has a slight cooldown on the invisibility, meaning that if it's used again immediately Goku won't become invisible. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Side special - Nimbus Strike': Goku dashes on a cloud to the nearest enemy and sends out images to attack up to two additional enemies near the primary target. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Up special - Cyclone': Goku spins with his staff like a tornado for a few seconds, traveling upwards while he does so. The spinning causes horizontal knockback and can send opponents downwards if they touch Goku from below. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Down special - Crushing Blow': Goku thrusts his staff on the ground in front of him (while looking forwards at viewer), causing small clouds to pop out beside him that deal slight damage and push opponents away. If an opponent is caught in while Goku strikes his staff on the ground, they will get highly damaged and buried into the ground. **'Custom 1 - ???': **'Custom 2 - ???': *'Riot Move - Stone Skin': Goku turns into a mobile stone version of himself that strikes an opponent forwards and sends them flying. *'Final Smash - Mallet of Light': Goku slams his staff into the ground, taking out the Mallet of Light and holding it up while looking at heaven. The staff will start moving and attacking random opponents on its own, while Goku gets a slight speed and strenght buff. Goku also uses the Mallet of Light now rather than his staff, causing a stunning light impact on hit opponents, dealing high damage and knockback Taunts *Goku giggles and hops around while his staff spins around him. *Goku yawns and sits as if he was bored. *Goku comically turns and waves his butt in a taunting manner while saying "Improve your skills!". On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': Lands on the stage flying on a cloud. *'2nd Entrance': The green motorcycle "Ryukichi" speeds onto the stage with Chao, Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojo and Goku on top of it. Goku jumps off on the stage and Ryukichi speeds away while the rest wave at Goku. Winning An orchestral arrange of the first portion of the opening title theme (0:02) from Yūyūki plays while he does one of the following animations: *Goku handstands and then hops to catch his staff. Then he points it forwards while saying "That was eaaasy!" *Hops on top of his staff and starts balancing. *Goku hops on top of a cloud, shouts "My place is at the top!" and flies away. Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes TBA Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Yūyūki (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters